Season 2
This is about Season 2. Episodes #Thomas and the New House - Thomas, Jack, and Alfie are buliding a new house, but Ned knocks it over! #Dennis and Norman - Dennis and Norman discover each other.. #Don't Be Late! - The Thin Controller gets angry at Madge for being late all the time. #Sodor Snowstorm - A snowstorm hits, so Donald and Douglas clear the tracks. #Off to the Scrapyards/Percy and the Diesels - Percy gets a spooky Halloween night with the Diesels. #The Ironworks Diesels - 'Arry and Bert try to scrap Oliver. #Hank Goes Fishing - Hank runs out of water. #Stuck in the Mud - Emily has to deliver some bees, but Max, the signalman, falls asleep and sends Emily down the wrong line. #Trust Paxton - James doesn't trust Paxton. #Dares - Gordon dares Thomas to go to London, but the plan doesn't go as well as Gordon had planned. #Mavis and the Track Repairs - Mavis delivers tracks and sleepers; at night. #Duncan's Predicament - Duncan has an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry whilst taking Rheneas' train. #Stinky Cheese - Diesel 10 gets covered in cheese. #The Mighty Nelson - Nelson saves Max and Monty from a rockslide. #Water Cannons - The big engines make fun of Belle's cannons. #The Cement Works - Diesel returns to the Cement Works. #Welcome Smudger - Smudger returns from the Mid Sodor Railway. # #Breakdown - When Bertie breaks down and is stuck, Butch is sent to rescue himvfrom a snowdrift. #Off to the Works - Derek starts having motor problems and must be taken to the Dieselworks in front of Dennis' goods train. Dennis is not pleased. #The Crashing Kipper - Once again, Henry has another accident with the Flying Kipper. #Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine - At first, Sir Handel thinks ghosts are make-believe, but then when he sees Bertram at the mines, he thinks Bertram is the ghost of a story Skarloey has told him and Rusty. #Golden Engines - Bill and Ben make fun of Molly's paintwork. #Tender Engines Don't Shunt! - Gordon thinks that tender engines shouldn't have to shunt, which annoys Molly. #Derek Comes Home - Derek returns from the Dieselworks. #Sidney's First Christmas - Sidney spends his first Christmas on Sodor. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Mavis *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Bear *Stepney *Pip and Emma *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Murdoch *Arthur *Fergus *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Rosie *Stanley *Hank *Belle *Flynn *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Dave *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Toad *Bulgy *Cranky *Butch *Thumper *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Oliver *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Rocky *Jeremy *Madge *Kevin *Winston *Merrick *Owen *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Jenny *Mr. Percival *Jem Cole *Whiff (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) Characters Introduced *Jake *Carol Trivia *This is the first season to feature TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector and GordonHenryandJamesfan1992 as writers. Category:Seasons